Creation Over Curses
by VegabondGloria
Summary: It's only natural for Nyx to have concerns over becoming a mother. Leo/Nyx, Conquest route.


**A/N** : _Originally posted on my AO3 account. Figured I might as well post it here too!_

 _Note that this was my first time writing a Fire Emblem Fates fic, so apologies for any issues in characterization or such._

* * *

Nyx had never given much thought to the idea of having a family of her own. Her old family had initially been quite proud of her talents as a mage, but after ignoring all their warnings and continuing to delve into the dark arts—which had inevitably caused those many deaths and the curse on her body—they became disgusted by her and chose to abandon her as their own. Quite frankly, Nyx had accepted it without any complaints. They had every right to leave and she had wanted to live the rest of her life in solitude anyway.

Prince Leo's confession to her, however, had sent her into a tailspin. He accepted her for all that she was and he _wanted_ to be with her. He didn't care that she looked barely into her adolescence and that she would likely be stuck that way forever; he loved her and…he wanted to have a family with her. He desired they start something above all else. And she understood that because she loved him as well.

Even so, the prospect of having a child was concerning. Her body _was_ mature enough to carry a child, yes, but what she agonized over was whether it would have the strength to carry to term and give birth without endangering the baby _or_ herself. She knew that Leo would be heartbroken if he lost them; she was his wife and the baby would have yet to take its first breath. And knowing how, of his family, he had only ever been able to love his siblings because of his mother's treatment of him…

When she told him that she had realized that she was pregnant, it was probably the most nerve-wracking yet heartwarming moment of her life. Leo's brown eyes almost seemed to brighten up instantaneously and he was chuckling warmly as he brought her into his arms.

"It's bad time…It's a _really_ bad time…" He buried his face in her shoulder. "But I'm glad…I was worried sick the last couple weeks…"

Nyx scoffed while squeezing back. "Morning sickness isn't something to fret over, you child."

Knowing that there was no way Nyx could safely give birth in their world, the two of them were given a "brief" reprieve in a Deeprealm near a trading town. For everyone else, it would only be maybe a week at most, but for them it would be nine months and then some. It was a nice Deeprealm too; the air was incredibly fresh and the other children and caretakers who resided there were very kindhearted.

And they waited. Their baby grew within Nyx's womb and she found herself becoming more and more uneasy with each passing month. Leo did all he could to assuage her worries, but it never seemed to be enough.

And then she went into labor a month early.

The whole ordeal was _absolutely_ painful and exhausting. Nyx tried desperately to focus on the hand that squeezed hers, but a contraction would hit and she'd scream louder than a banshee. As much as the midwives did their best to help, she passed out multiple times and wondered legitimately if she was going to die like so many other mothers in childbirth.

 _ **Please, if I have to die, spare our baby. Please…**_

It seemed to last forever, but the pain finally subsided long after the sun had set that day. Nyx's chest was rising and falling in deep, strained breaths while she tried to bring the ceiling above back into focus. She could register distinct murmuring around the room and she turned her head when she heard Leo's voice.

"Nyx?"

"Leo…?" She replied softly. Her red-brown eyes fell on the blurry little pinkish thing squirming in Leo's arms. When her vision finally corrected itself, she found it to be so _ugly_ and its little cries to be irritating. Yet, she stared at it mesmerized, noting the little strands of dark wet hair on its head that would definitely not become blond when they dried out.

"What…which…?"

"It's Forrest," Leo said with a smile. "Our son is here, Nyx."

Forrest's little plump arm wiggled free of the blanket that swaddled him and beat at the air while he sobbed. Weakly, Nyx lifted her hand to touch Forrest's cheek and the newborn's fingers wrapped around her pinky to her surprise. Maybe in the grand scheme of things it was weak, but to Nyx it felt stronger than any soldier.

"Prince Leo…" For the first time in her life, the dark mage began to cry tears of joy.


End file.
